


The taste of spring on your lips

by MaxxieGalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff I guess, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Mention of Jeanmarco - Freeform, Middle School, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxieGalaxy/pseuds/MaxxieGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We haven’t talked in years, in fact I don’t even know what you’re doing with your life those days, I hope you’re happy. I know I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of spring on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot but this one came easily to me. Maybe because I used my own memories to write this little thing. Enjoy <3

Eren,

I don’t know why I remembered this only today, maybe adding Ymir on facebook last week reminded me of middle school, of our old clique, just a bunch of kids fucking around thinking we knew better than anyone else. Good memories.

 

We haven’t talked in years, in fact I don’t even know what you’re doing with your life those days, I hope you’re happy. I know I am, I met this amazing guy three years ago at work, Marco, and we’ve moved together six months ago now.

 

I just wanted you to know that I remembered that time you kissed me. We were walking back home after school, it was just the two of us, the rest of the group kept walking along the cycle lane while we took a turn before. I don’t know what we were talking about, but then you asked me if I had ever kissed a boy.

 

I hadn’t, and you offered to kiss me, just like that. I said yes. Maybe you did it for selfish reasons, maybe you were curious too, maybe you liked me, I will probably never know. So you kissed me.

 

We were in the middle of a street, it was late afternoon, and you came close to me and put your lips on mine. I remember a car passing by, but I also remembered how soft your mouth was, and how quickly I dismissed the fear of someone seeing us. I didn’t care, I couldn’t care. I was fourteen years old and I kissed a boy in plain sight after school, not giving a fuck about the world.

 

It didn’t mean anything romantic, we went on just as before after that, and then we lost touch when we went to different high schools.

 

What I don’t understand is why I dismissed this spark that rose in me that day. This kiss didn’t mean anything for years, until I realised that I was queer. The kid that I was back then couldn’t take a hint, I’m only seeing it now. I don’t even know if you’re like me or if you kissed other boys for no reason.

 

So now I’m at my computer, I have your facebook profile open and I don’t know if I should add you as a friend or not. Maybe you forgot about me. But we used to be friends, so I guess I could click on this damn button.

 

Maybe we’ll never talk again, but I wanted you to know that I hold this memory dearly, close to my heart. A little gem, a spark of happy times, from when we used to wear our backpacks too low (that gave me scoliosis actually), when the two of us could ride dangerously on the same bicycle.

 

I’m going to click now.

-Jean

 

 


End file.
